Cant Wait Any Longer
by sharkBait17
Summary: My friend actually came up with this idea for this story! I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of the characters... Jack is in love with Glen. Glen knows Jack is in love with him. Jack knows that Glen knows.. Yet Glen doesnt do anything about it...


**Cant Wait Any Longer…(Jack and Glen yaoi one-shot)**

Jack liked Glen.

Glen knew Jack liked him.

Jack knew Glen knew.

Yet…Glen did nothing.

And it was starting to get on Jacks nerves…

"Glennn…" Jack whinned, trudging through the deep snow, trying to keep up with his friends fast pace. "Slow down…I cant keep up with you!" he said, getting frustrated as he tried to gallop after him, though failing miserably as he tripped on something under the snow and fell face first.

Glen sighed after hearing the soft thud, as he turned around and stared at Jack. "How do you fall.." he murmured, as he walked over to him. "When I'm making a path for you to follow." He said, grabbing Jacks hand and pulling him up.

Jack huffed, as he brushed the snow off him. "It was too small.." he said stubbornly.

Glen just stared at him, before shaking his head as he continued walking, making the path even more _smaller_.

"Now you're just doing that on purpose!" Jack said, following along behind him, having to almost jump through the snow to keep up with him.

A small smile formed on Glens lips, only momentarily before disappearing again. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said bluntly, as he picked up his pace even more.

Jack noticed this, which got him even more frustrated with his friend. He always did this to him. ALWAYS!!

Back at the Baskerville manor, Jack threw off his coat, which was still covered in snow, and followed Glen up the stairs to the second level, deliberately leaving wet spots as he walked from his boots. Only to make more hell for the maids to clean up.

"I hope theres a fire going in your room." Jack said, rubbing his arms. "Im still cold." He said, pouting.

"Well you wouldn't be if you had been more graceful on your feet outdoors." Glen stated, walking into his bedroom, where, indeed, there was a fire going in the fire place. Just like he had ordered before he left the mansion with Jack.

Somehow, he knew Jack would fall..

Jack grinned happily, throwing off his green jacket onto Glens bed, as he went over and sat in front of the fire. "Ah its so warm.." he breathed out happily, as he rubbed his hands in front of the fire.

Glen stood a few feet behind him, watching him quietly.

He gave a quiet chuckle, before removing his own jacket, tossing it on the bed as well as he went and sat down in the chair across from Jack.

A few hours passed, since they arrived, and it was now past evening, going well into the night. "Hey Glen." Jack inquired, looking over at his friend. A few moments of silence passed, as he stared at him. Finally realizing that Glen was asleep.

Hauling himself up off the floor, he quietly made his way over to his chair, as he leaned on the arm rest and watched him quietly.

Glen seemed so peaceful when he was asleep. Most peaceful that he would normally look. This being the first time for Jack, seeing his friend asleep, he wanted to make it last for as long as possible…

So being who he was, he just stood there quietly, watching his friend sleep.

He lost track of time, when he finally saw Glen stir slightly. But he didn't awake.

Jacks eyes drifted down his face, landing on Glens lips. Swallowing a lump in his throat, his debated wether or not to try.

This would probably be the only chance he got to actually _kiss_ him, seeing as Glen never took any interest in anything other than being his _friend._

Jack leaned a bit closer to him, making sure not to make any noise, as he held his breath.

The closer he got to his goal, the harder his heart beated.

The moment he waited for, finally came, as he pressed his lips against Glens.

He lingered for a few moments, not wanting to pull away just yet, when something startled him.

Glen…began to kiss back..

Jack let out a yelp of surprise, as he jumped back from him, his face flushed and his heart racing, as he stared at him.

Glens dark eyes opened, as they stared back at Jacks wide green ones, a small smirk crawling onto his face as he stood.

"G-G-Glen…I-I-I was um.."

"Jack.." Glen said, walking closer to him. "You're so impatient." He sighed, walking closer to him, placing a finger under his chin as he tilted his head up. Being slightly taller than him, he had the advantage. "If you had only waited just a bit longer.." he breathed out against his lips, before kissing him again.

Jack was stunned, his body wasn't working for him.

Glen had…felt the same way all this time?!

Now that really bugged him…but right at this moment, there was only one thing his mind was set on doing. And that was kissing him back.

Exactly what he did.

Jack wrapped his arms around Glen, as he gladly kissed him back.

"But I suppose.." Glen broke the kiss, as he looked down at Jacks flushed face, as he leaned down to his ear. "That why I love you.." he whispered, so quiet, Jack almost didn't hear.

Jacks heart skipped a beat at his words, as he leaned his head against Glens. "I love you too…Glen."


End file.
